Commitment & Cold Feet
by rainbowsecrets
Summary: Bella is getting married, but the night before the wedding her fiancée gets cold feet and goes missing. Will his best man help her get over her fury and grief and help her get back in the mood for a little romance? even if it means no strings attached.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: All Human, I do not own any of the Twilight Characters SM does.**

* * *

_The honour of your presence is requested_

_at the marriage of_

_Miss Isabella Marie Swan_

_And_

_Mr Jacob Black_

_On Saturday, Thirtieth of June_

_Two thousand and twelve_

_at three o' clock in the afternoon_

_St Joseph's Church,_

_Seattle, Washington_

_And afterwards at the reception._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters SM does. This story will be like a drabble fic with at least one updates every day, maybe more :)**

* * *

'You don't really want to.' Rose said persuasively. Rose was trying her hardest to talk Bella out of getting married.

'I really do though.' Bella insisted, trying to convince Rose.

'I doubt you would though, if you really thought about what you're going to do.'

'How can you say I haven't thought about it? I have, and we're getting married on Saturday, to be honest it is really hard not to think about anything but the wedding.' Bella couldn't stop thinking about her upcoming wedding and had spent hours this morning just thinking about the place settings for the wedding breakfast meal. One of Jacobs's aunts had fallen out with absolutely everybody just weeks before the wedding didn't she, and had added more stress to Bella's plate. It was looking like they would have to organise a table for the aunt on her own now, just to keep a bit of peace on her day.

'You might be thinking about it, but only the wedding not the marriage that follows.' Rose went on 'You're thinking about the champagne, the cake, and the wedding night followed by those two weeks in Santorini, not the practical everyday things.'

'It all sounds lovely. Think about it, breakfast in bed and skinny dipping, and lots of hot honeymoon sex!' Alice chipped in dreamily.

'Alice please try to contain yourself, you're not really helping.' Rose snapped, giving Alice a harsh look.

'Sorry,' Alice said humbly. She looked very apologetic. Alice tended to always get involved in other peoples parties and weddings. She believed it would be good practise for when she got married. She had already picked out the wedding venue and dress, decided that on the menu for her wedding breakfast meal she would have - Caramelised Onion and Bacon Tart followed by Seared Duck Breast and Vanilla Crème Brulee. The only problem with her plan was finding the eluded number one, it was taking much longer than she ever expected. The dress was starting to look more like last century; than this one. At least she could always change the menu if she needed to; it wasn't set in stone till the man of her dreams came along. Really if she thought about it she was rather lucky; if you thought about it in that sense.

Rose lit up a fresh cigarette and looked Bella right in the eye through the clouds of smoke. 'I'm just thinking of you, you know, you see right now Bella your blind to the flaws of this marriage, your blinded by the romance of it all.'

Bella thought about it, but not really about what Rose was saying more on how this was going to impact on her wedding and just add to the stress, first she had to deal with Jacobs aunt this morning and now Rose was trying to convince her that her wedding to Jacob shouldn't be part of her life's plan. If it wasn't already going to be hard enough to walk up the aisle to Jacob in her five inch wedding shoes whilst everyone was looking at her. Now she knew that people, people closest to her thought she was making a mistake.

'Am I really?' Bella asked. She didn't feel like she was blind loved up woman walking to a disaster.

Rose just nodded, smiling slightly. 'Of course you are, just look at yourself, you're giddy with love hormones. Your senses are awash with passion and longing. You can't wait to get that ring on your finger and run off into the sunset. Actually thinking about it you haven't said a sensible word since you arrived here today.'

Bella had a headache again. She had been told it was normal that it comes with the stress of big life events. She thanked god that her and Jacob had already bought a house a little over four years ago, or she would have had to think about moving house too. Bella didn't know if it was a fact that stress and the happiest day of your life actually had a strong correlation but in her life they did.

'Bella think about it, the point of this whole conversation is to prove that right now in life you're a little unbalanced and incapable of making a rational decision.' Rose Finished up.

If Bella was honest with herself, she had felt a bit unbalanced for several weeks now. She had put in down to list making and the endless entertaining of little known relatives who just happened to drop by. But if what Rose was saying was true, it wasn't wedding stress at all that was waking her up in the dead of night in a cold sweat, but pure, unconcealed happiness and lust.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters SM does. All Human.**

**Thanks for the response so far, looking forward to more alerts, favourites and reviews :)**

* * *

'Jacob and I have known each other since we were children. We have lived together for four years. Do you not think we over that sort of feeling?' Bella pointed out thoughtfully.

'Don't you realise that the longer the relationship the more you will be longing for one another? So no I don't think you are past the love blind feeling.' Rose said.

'You know she's right,' Alice chipped in, and she should know.

'Bella you just have to face it! Love has just turned your world topsy-turvy. I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't try and convince you that this wedding shouldn't be happening. Just look beyond the beautiful wedding and think of the grim future ahead of you as Mrs Isabella Black.' Rose voice dropped into a low-spirited tone. 'Think about the mortgage for the house, the horrible father in law, having to have kids and putting a hold on your career. You'll both lose your looks; you'll both gain weight and lose hair from being so comfortable around each other. And before you know it you'll hardly say a thing to one another and just get a slight acknowledgement that you are there in the same room as them. '

The silence in the room was deafening. It was slightly depressing, even the sun hid behind the clouds to get away from it.

'Fucking hell!' Alice screamed, even her positive attitude seemed to be affected by the silence in the room. She looked almighty depressed.

Bella started to think darkly that Rose was right, until she came to a realisation that this conversation couldn't possibly be about her and Jacob but was about Rose and her past relationships and the mistakes she has made. After all Jacob was lovely, he could make her feel better no matter what the problem. He could always make her smile and she felt safe in this warm arms. He had that sort of effect on people though everybody loved him; he was a rather handsome guy and seemed to be the most popular mechanic in Seattle. The elderly folk seemed to love him the most; he couldn't even go to the local supermarket without gangs of elderly locals being delighted to see him and asking if he could read the price on the packets of chocolate chip cookies and the likes. Bella would find him half an hour later having done the weekly shop still surrounded by them. He would usually have to awkwardly extricate himself and apologise to Bella.

Nobody ever bothered Bella in the supermarket. To be honest she usually had the opposite effect. The locals all knew that she worked in the library and would walk away quickly from her uttering excuses about dogs haven eaten the books and that why they were late. Jacob always made jokes that half the wedding party was going to run away as she walked down the aisle because they would suddenly remember their overdue books, when they looked at the bride.

'I might as well have been talking to a brick wall, am I right?' Rose said sadly, glancing at Bella her face showing a love-stricken expression.

'Absolutely,' Bella admitted. 'I'm sorry, I love you Rose and I get that your looking out for me; but I love Jacob and I'm getting married to him on Saturday!'

Alice started clapping and cheering enthusiastically. 'Yey! Hurrah! I wasn't really worried there I promise.'

Bella started thinking about Rose's worst break up. She believed Rose's ex Emmett was the real problem here, he was going to be a guest at the wedding. He had left America over a year ago now, however Rose still had his razor and aftershave in her bathroom cupboard. When Bella had confronted Rose about it, she shook it off saying she had forgotten it was in there and it had just been an oversight on her part. However Alice had once caught Rose sniffing one of Emmett's old t-shirts. We both knew she was holding on to her past.

When the break up happened Bella and Alice had comforted Rose whilst she broke out in terrible whiny sobs, Bella remembered that the sobs were so heart breaking that she thought everyone else in the bar they were in were going to start crying too. It was such a upsetting event in the girls life.

But Rose and Emmett's relationship wasn't always a steady one, she remembers Rose's moods over Emmett's lad's night outs, how some of the couple's conversations had led to deadly silences and even worse dark moods. Their sex life had gone from not being able to keep their hands off one another to dwindling, to drying up all together. Rose tried everything she could think of to save the relationship, she even bought a hideously expensive holiday for the both of them to Paris to trash their problems out and to try and rekindle their love. Emmett hadn't taken that idea that great, he didn't think a holiday would save them; so on the very same night he announced that things weren't working out and he was off. Rose however had taken this to mean he was off out of her apartment and going back to his. But Rose had driven Emmett much further away; all the way to the UK to be exact. By the end of that very week he had handed in his notice at work, traded in his car, and left America without a backward glance.

'Look Rose, I know things might be a bit awkward on Saturday, you know with Emmett being there and all that,' Bella said softly.

'Bella thanks for your concern but I'm pretty sure I can handle seeing my ex at your wedding!' Rose said; trying to convince not only Bella but herself. 'I'm sure we have both moved on, I'm with Jared now anyway!' Jared was a lawyer just like Rose. Every time Bella had meet him he tried to talk her into writing her will always stating that she wasn't going to say young forever. Jared and Rose had been seeing on another for around three months, she didn't seem as happy with him as she had with Emmett, but things seemed to be going well enough.

This conversation made Bella feel like she could bring up an important fact that she had struggled to put across to Rose before. 'Rose, Emmett's bringing someone else to the wedding, don't worry I'll make sure you're not seated anywhere near each other.'

Some emotion crossed Rose's face but it was so quick Bella didn't have time to decipher it, but then she calmly said 'I'm not saying it's not going to be an awkward situation, but I believe we can be civil to one another. After all I am bringing Jared; he is perfectly entitled to bring someone with him. So who is she anyway?'

'Her name is Lauren.' Bella stated not wanting to reveal anything else.

'She's probably dog ugly!' Alice stated trying to console Rose.

'I'm sure she isn't,' Rose insisted. She was always so nice like that; even after everything.

'She's British,' Bella stated.

'Well I suppose I'll meet her on Saturday,' Rose said trying to stay nice and positive, whilst hoping to end the conversation on her ex's new girlfriend.

'Will Jasper defiantly make it along then, do you think?' Bella inquired.

Alice gave a little sigh. 'Well, we hope so.'

'How is Jasper Junior's jaw anyway?' Bella hoped she was coming across as concerned. Jasper Junior was Jasper's teenage son.

'All right I think. He can only drink out of a straw at the moment and he can't really talk at all, Jasper says. Jasper is keen to stick close to home.'

'I can understand that he would like to stay close to his son.' Bella said. She thought about all the other reasons that Jasper had had to stay close to home the over the last few months. Jasper had been ill rather a few times and his son had been in a lot of accidents. But nobody liked pointing this out to Alice. It had become the way things were, and nobody thought there was going to be any likely changes in the future; not matter how optimistic Alice remained.

'So tell me, what does it feel like to be getting married on Saturday?!' Alice exclaimed trying to bring the conservation back to being on a happier topic.

'Amazing, it feels Amazing,' Bella said, thinking about Jacob and the marriage they would have.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters SM does. All Human.**

* * *

Bella and Jacob had known each other since they were two and a half, but they didn't really become friends until they were older maybe nine or ten. Bella and Alice would sometimes run into him in the local park, she always remembers how her parents use to force her to go out and play, no matter what the weather was like. She remembers once it was blowing a gale force wind and the rain was lashing down, she hid between some trees shivering trying to find shelter. Jacob would pretend to be a doctor looking after her, whilst she was she bookish self, reading to him passages of books she had stolen from her mother's collection.

By the time Alice and Bella were seventeen they were certainly up for some corruption. They would dress in short denim skirts, lots of glittery eye shadow that kept getting in Bella's eyes and semi-blinding her, and bright red lipstick. She remembers the local fairgrounds that use to come in the summer months, how she and Alice would hand around the steps of the busier amusements, even though they had no money to actually get on them.

Jacob had the money to go on them though, he was an only child, and because his father was the local doctor, everybody knew he was swimming in money.

'He has a crush on you,' Alice said, always ultra-aware of these things.

'Shut up, Alice!' Bella was shocked yet ecstatic at the same time. Even thought they had known each other all their lives, the communication between Jacob and Bella had been hard recently. Jacob was always looking downwards at his shoes and Bella was always trying to fight back the blushes.

When Alice finally left Bella at the steps of one of the amusements to go buy herself a donut, Jacob made his move. 'You fancy a ride?' he asked Bella. 'I didn't mean…. I meant on the Ferris wheel.' That very night Jacob and Bella shared their first kiss, but that was the end of the romance at that time a week later Bella went off to university to get her degree as a librarian.

She didn't see Jacob again till she was in her mid-twenties and had moved to Seattle. One day in a local bar he got really drunk and announced to her 'I still think about our first kiss'.

The silence between them was evident. Jacob started shaking his head before saying 'Oh fucking hell! You don't think about it do you. Please just shoot me now! Someone please!'

Bella quietly replied 'no I do, just not all the time obviously.'

'I'm so embarrassed,' he said miserably.

A week later on, they went on their first official date. It was relaxed, easy and enjoyable, there was none of that horrible first date stuff about getting to know one another; after all they had known each other all their lives.

After a few more dates, Bella was a little worried about having sex with Jacob, after all would the spark of a new couple still be there is they knew each other so well. She approached the subject cautiously 'Do you think we'll still have that spark?'

'I'll make sure we have sparks, you'll even see stars,' Jacob cried lustfully, and carried her off to bed.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for all the alerts and favourites so far. Please leave me a review and let me know if you love it or hate it as I'm not sure what people think of it. Don't worry Edward will be joining the story soon either next chapter or the one after that :)**


End file.
